The Murder of the Dance
by Chibi Owl
Summary: Lady Daine is attending dancing lessons at a strange castle... But times darken as Prince Marth is murdered...
1. Chapter 1

_Ahem! _The first chapter!

**Chapter 1**

Lady Daine's eyes fluttered open. _Where am I_? She wondered. She scrambled to her feet and looked up at the huge castle in front of her. "Oh, that's right!" She thought aloud.

Lady Daine had participated in dance lessons all month at a dance school. She had no idea how she ended up on the floor. She came here to get her part in the dance.

The dance was separated into two parts; Ten back dancers, and one main dancer. Both learned different dances.

As Daine crouched down to pick up her things, a small girl with stubby legs and golden brown shoulder-length hair slammed into her.

"Oh!" Lady Daine shouted as she fell.

The girl rubbed her head. "Oh, I am so sorry," the girl said, and Lady Daine was surprised to find that the girl had a thick Irish accent.

"Apology accepted. My name is Lady Daine. A pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hand.

The other girl looked at Daine's hand, and said, "My name is Dutchess Grenades. Hard as it is to believe, Grenades is my name!" She chuckled.

They shook hands and headed inside the big doors to the main room.

It was yellowish and pearly, and the walls were striped. The main door to the kitchen was open, and the rich smell of ravioli and sweet marinara sauce drifted through the air.

"Italian chef," Dutchess Grenades giggled to Lady Daine. She nodded.

Then, a pudgy woman who was dusting came. "Oh, there you are!" She said, nodding toward a hall.

"Sir Ganondorf has been waiting for you! Come, come!" She said in a jolly british accent.

As soon as the two girls and the maid came down the stretching hallway, they came to a white door.

When they opened the door and looked inside, a Gerudo man (but unknowingly to Daine and Grenades) looked up at them.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but it's about time you came!" Sir Ganondorf said joyfully in a british accent.

"We came to get our parts in the dance." Lady Daine said simply.

"Okay, well, as I work that out, you can sit with the other participants." Ganondorf said as he walked them to some seats.

The two girls took their seats.

The other girls were all either filing their nails or brushing their hair.

Lady Daine looked among them and found some noticeable ones:

The first had red hair and was filing her nails.

The second had dark, dark brown hair and was filing her nails, too. She looked very sly and had light blue eyes.

The girl's deep maroon lips curved into a smile. "Hi, darling. . ." she said in a heavy french accent.

"Hi. . . uh. . um. . ." Lady Daine's voice trailed off.

The brown haired girl meant to interrupt, but didn't. "Milady LaVain," she said, and heaved her eyes into a roll.

Mi_lady?_ Lady Daine thought. Dutchess Grenades seemed to read her mind. "Isn't that odd? Her name is _Mi_lady!" She whispered.

"That is odd," Lady Daine wondered.

Then, the red haired girl tapped on her shoulder. "Hello! My name is Dame Annie-Su!" She said with no accent whatsoever.

"You come from. . . California, right?" Grenades asked.

"How'd you guess?" Annie-Su smiled.

"Lucky guess," Dutchess Grenades said quickly and sat back down as Sir Ganondorf came in.

"Well, The main part of the dance is. . ." The girls squealed in anticipation.

All except Milady LaVain.

". . . Lady Daine!" Sir Ganondorf shouted.

Milady LaVain dropped her nail filer and gasped. She snarled and turned away, scowling.

"The rest of you will be back dancers." Sir Ganondorf said.

"And from now on, I would like all of you to train. I will be your teacher, Miss Daine, and Lady Aran will be the group's teacher." Sir Ganondorf said.

The whole rest of the night, Lady Daine practiced to her heart's content.

And all night, someone watched her affectionately. . .

Oh, yes, and before I forget, here's a preview for my next story, "_My Apologies, My Love..."_ About the Guardians of Ga'Hoole facing difficult love problems, a Soren+Otulissa story.

_Tears of sorrow crept into Otulissa's eyes as her throat burnt like a hot stove and her gizzard felt as if it were melting, as her heart beat furiously. How would she tell him? How would she tell him there was another owl, a Barn owl, or Tyto alba, to be exact._

_Her eylids slowly closed as the night wind blew on the prim and proper Spotted and her other boyfriend, her ex. "Otulissa..." she perked up. She brushed off her tears and turned to Phillip, whom she once crushed on. "Hmm? Yes?" She replied, despite the high shakiness in her voice._

"_Aren't you... Going to tell me something?" Phillip stared into her eyes, while his own gave off a piercing yellow light that made Otulissa not want to tell him at all. She revealed her face, tears and all._

"_I'M SORRY, PHILLIP!! I'M SO SORRY! BUT THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE! AND HIS NAME IS SOREN!!" And with that, she flew off, tears and a feather remaining..._

Whoopee! Hope you can read that story!


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahem! _The first chapter!

**Chapter 1**

Lady Daine's eyes fluttered open. _Where am I_? She wondered. She scrambled to her feet and looked up at the huge castle in front of her. "Oh, that's right!" She thought aloud.

Lady Daine had participated in dance lessons all month at a dance school. She had no idea how she ended up on the floor. She came here to get her part in the dance.

The dance was separated into two parts; Ten back dancers, and one main dancer. Both learned different dances.

As Daine crouched down to pick up her things, a small girl with stubby legs and golden brown shoulder-length hair slammed into her.

"Oh!" Lady Daine shouted as she fell.

The girl rubbed her head. "Oh, I am so sorry," the girl said, and Lady Daine was surprised to find that the girl had a thick Irish accent.

"Apology accepted. My name is Lady Daine. A pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hand.

The other girl looked at Daine's hand, and said, "My name is Dutchess Grenades. Hard as it is to believe, Grenades is my name!" She chuckled.

They shook hands and headed inside the big doors to the main room.

It was yellowish and pearly, and the walls were striped. The main door to the kitchen was open, and the rich smell of ravioli and sweet marinara sauce drifted through the air.

"Italian chef," Dutchess Grenades giggled to Lady Daine. She nodded.

Then, a pudgy woman who was dusting came. "Oh, there you are!" She said, nodding toward a hall.

"Sir Ganondorf has been waiting for you! Come, come!" She said in a jolly british accent.

As soon as the two girls and the maid came down the stretching hallway, they came to a white door.

When they opened the door and looked inside, a Gerudo man (but unknowingly to Daine and Grenades) looked up at them.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but it's about time you came!" Sir Ganondorf said joyfully in a british accent.

"We came to get our parts in the dance." Lady Daine said simply.

"Okay, well, as I work that out, you can sit with the other participants." Ganondorf said as he walked them to some seats.

The two girls took their seats.

The other girls were all either filing their nails or brushing their hair.

Lady Daine looked among them and found some noticeable ones:

The first had red hair and was filing her nails.

The second had dark, dark brown hair and was filing her nails, too. She looked very sly and had light blue eyes.

The girl's deep maroon lips curved into a smile. "Hi, darling. . ." she said in a heavy french accent.

"Hi. . . uh. . um. . ." Lady Daine's voice trailed off.

The brown haired girl meant to interrupt, but didn't. "Milady LaVain," she said, and heaved her eyes into a roll.

Mi_lady?_ Lady Daine thought. Dutchess Grenades seemed to read her mind. "Isn't that odd? Her name is _Mi_lady!" She whispered.

"That is odd," Lady Daine wondered.

Then, the red haired girl tapped on her shoulder. "Hello! My name is Dame Annie-Su!" She said with no accent whatsoever.

"You come from. . . California, right?" Grenades asked.

"How'd you guess?" Annie-Su smiled.

"Lucky guess," Dutchess Grenades said quickly and sat back down as Sir Ganondorf came in.

"Well, The main part of the dance is. . ." The girls squealed in anticipation.

All except Milady LaVain.

". . . Lady Daine!" Sir Ganondorf shouted.

Milady LaVain dropped her nail filer and gasped. She snarled and turned away, scowling.

"The rest of you will be back dancers." Sir Ganondorf said.

"And from now on, I would like all of you to train. I will be your teacher, Miss Daine, and Lady Aran will be the group's teacher." Sir Ganondorf said.

The whole rest of the night, Lady Daine practiced to her heart's content.

And all night, someone watched her affectionately. . .

Oh, yes, and before I forget, here's a preview for my next story, "_My Apologies, My Love..."_ About the Guardians of Ga'Hoole facing difficult love problems, a Soren+Otulissa story.

_Tears of sorrow crept into Otulissa's eyes as her throat burnt like a hot stove and her gizzard felt as if it were melting, as her heart beat furiously. How would she tell him? How would she tell him there was another owl, a Barn owl, or Tyto alba, to be exact._

_Her eylids slowly closed as the night wind blew on the prim and proper Spotted and her other boyfriend, her ex. "Otulissa..." she perked up. She brushed off her tears and turned to Phillip, whom she once crushed on. "Hmm? Yes?" She replied, despite the high shakiness in her voice._

"_Aren't you... Going to tell me something?" Phillip stared into her eyes, while his own gave off a piercing yellow light that made Otulissa not want to tell him at all. She revealed her face, tears and all._

"_I'M SORRY, PHILLIP!! I'M SO SORRY! BUT THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE! AND HIS NAME IS SOREN!!" And with that, she flew off, tears and a feather remaining..._

Whoopee! Hope you can read that story!


	3. Chapter 3

Is there a mistake in Chapter 2?

**Chapter 3**

Lady Daine gracefully slipped on her running shoes and hurried out the grand castle doors, her silky blonde hair swishing in the wind as she ran.

"Wow! The breeze is wonderful!" She laughed over the wind. In an instant, she started down a hill, running as fast as she could.

As she ran, a girl came up beside her.

"Duchess!" Lady Daine shouted. "You're running, too?"

Duchess Grenades shrugged. "Why not? I have to get limber for the dance!" She shouted.

Elsewhere, right above the hills in the castle's backyard, Milady LaVain stood on the more mountainous areas with a large boulder parked in front of her.

"Okay," the heart-shaped necklace commanded. "If you want Lady Daine to win the Royal Hairdresser's heart, you've got to injure her at least a little bit." It pointed out. "Yeah, and _zat's _little?" Milady LaVain sneered, pointing a finger at the large rock. "Hey, I said injury, not a bruise!" The necklace snapped.

"And Duchess Grenades, too?" Milady LaVain asked. "If you wish," replied the necklace simply.

"All right," Milady LaVain nodded, and she rubbed the necklace. A large puff of magenta-pink smoke emerged from the design, a perfume bottle.

The magic covered the boulder and Milady stepped up to it. With a grunt and a heave, the boulder went barreling off of the ledge and rolled down the hill, speeding fast.

"Oh, my God!" Lady Daine shouted. "Look!" She shouted to Grenades, who screamed with all her might and started running faster.

"What is happening? Why are they running?" The Royal Hairdresser was looking out one of the highest tower windows.

Sir Ganondorf rushed into the room with scrolls. "What was that tremendous crash outside?" He asked, but dropped the scrolls when he saw what was happening out the window. His jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh! Duchess Grenades!!!" Sir Ganondorf tore his old suit off to reveal his battle outfit.

"Let's go!" The Royal Hairdresser joined him and they both flew out the window into the backyard. Milady LaVain watched Sir Ganondorf and Sir Mewtwo whiz by. "Perfect." Milady LaVain smirked.

"LADY DAINE!!" Sir Mewtwo called. "I am here! I am going to rescue you!" Sir Ganondorf kept his eyes on Duchess Grenades. "Hang on!!" He shouted as they flew down.

But, as Duchess Grenades rushed down the cliff, she tripped and was wedged between two rocks.

"HELP!!" She tried to pull herself out, but the rocks were stuck on her chubby leg.

The boulder was crashing towards Duchess Grenades. "Oh no! I'll save the Duchess, and you save Lady Daine!" Sir Ganondorf commanded. "Okay!" Sir Mewtwo nodded.

Mewtwo swiped Lady Daine up in time, and Sir Ganondorf exploded the rock Duchess Grenades was stuck in, but she fell. In her daze, as she flew away with Sir Ganondorf, she recognized this man.

"Teacher? Lady Daine's teacher? Is that _you_??" She sat up in his arms. But Ganondorf didn't reply.

When the boulder crashed, a tremendous explosion set the backyard on fire. The flickering sparks of flames collided with the sunset sky.

The Royal Hairdresser was standing on a cliff overlooking the backyard with Lady Daine and his eyes gazed into hers. Then she saw his trademark hand touch hers.

"...Royal Hairdresser?..._YOU'RE_ the legendary Sir Mewtwo? _The _Sir Mewtwo??" She felt herself boil up...with anger. "I can't believe you've never thought to tell me that!" Lady Daine shouted. The Royal Hairdresser tried to change her mind by slipping a ring on her finger. It had a blue jewel sitting in the middle. "Here," he said softly. But it didn't affect her. Lady Daine pulled her hand away.

"Okay, that's it! You better tell me what other secrets you have hidden in this castle!" Lady Daine shouted. "...But...I cannot tell you. This is why the castle is hidden. We--" Lady Daine raised her eyebrow, both saying, 'well?' and wondering why his mouth remained shut.

Sir Mewtwo sighed and began to "speak" again. "Well, you see, we are legendary heroes collected from very unique and rare places. And we have to stay hidden because we cannot let people know who we are."

Behind them, Milady LaVain had just arrived when The Royal Hairdresser was finished speaking.

"We missed it!" She shouted angrily, but the necklace remained quiet. "Shh!" The necklace hushed her.

Lady Daine looked into Sir Mewtwo's eyes. "Who are _you_ then?" She brought herself to speak.

"I. . .I am. . ." He sighed. _This is not going to be easy._ ". . .Exhausted. Let's go back to the castle now."

Lady Daine was escorted back to the castle, taken to Sir Mewtwo's bedroom, and told all of the castle's secrets.

Milady LaVain looked angrily at her heart-shaped necklace. "Darn it! I didn't hear a _word_ they said!! Curse Lady Daine!!" She looked at the flaming backyard. "Zat has done it. . . I will _kill _Lady Daine for all it's worth!!" She exclaimed. The flames flickered, curled, and danced. The rage in Milady LaVain's eyes and mind was about as hot as the flames. "But not _yet_. . ." The necklace cackled.

Milady LaVain went back to the castle to attend dancing class.

At that moment, Lady Aran and the dancing students came. "Hello, class." She said sweetly. "Bonjour, Lady Aran," Milady LaVain said with a phony sweetness in her voice.

As Milady LaVain put her dancing shoes on, she spied Dame Annie-Su, with her wiry red curls sticking out all over her head. Milady LaVain did the same greeting she always had, smiling slyly and saying "Hello, darling..."

"Hi, Milady," Annie-Su said in her usual cheerful voice, but not even taking a sideways glance at Milady LaVain. "What a _nice _greeting, sugar plum," She snarled, but it was barely a mutter.

Lady Daine gracefully stepped into her own dance studio, the only thing separating her from the other dancers was a large glass wall.

'"My, you look lovely today." Sir Ganondorf said kindly, but Lady Daine forgot to curtsy and say "thank you". Sir Ganondorf walked over "tsking"."Lady Daine, you forgot your castle manners! You musn't do so in front of the _prince_!" He exclaimed. Then he smiled. "But now, I must be your dance tutor." He said, more kindly.

Lady Daine was only practicing for a week or so, but she had already mastered the most complicated dance move, the Step Jump. _Run, soar, spin, pose._ She recited the steps in her head as she did them one by one. Sir Ganondorf applauded her. "Very good, Lady Daine! I can't believe you have mastered the Step Jump already!" He took her hand.

"Now, let's put the steps together." They both ran, soared, span, and posed. "Now, we can practice the Twirling Pose."

Dame Annie-Su scoot-danced herself towards Milady LaVain. "Look over there. Isn't Lady Daine's dancing incredible?!" She whispered. Milady LaVain looked over at Lady Daine through the glass. Milady LaVain found her full maroon lips curl into a snarl. _Not in my book, fool!_ She hissed in her head. She turned. "It's magnificent, _darling_ Annie. . ." Annie-Su beamed. Milady LaVain turned and rolled her eyes.

"What's Milady's problem? She's so. . .bitter!" said a dancer from Hungary to Duchess Grenades quietly. Even though it was quiet, Milady LaVain heard. "Ugh! Try zis on for size, you. . ." she grumbled, and rubbed her precious necklace. A puff of purple smoke came out and blasted the girl's ankle.

"Oh!" The dancer fell. "What happened?" Lady Aran came over. "Keep up the Feather Step, girls!" She called. "Oh, Mistress Seronna! Your ankle!" Lady Aran walked the girl out of the class and shut the door.

"Now who's got a problem?" Milady LaVain snidely remarked. Several girls heard and chuckled.

_My gosh! Something is fishy here now. . ._ Duchess Grenades thought. She couldn't wait to tell Lady Daine about this.

Lady Daine grabbed her bag from the hook near the door and flung it over her shoulder. She took off her shoes and stuffed them into the bag. She was very eager to tell Duchess Grenades about her Twirling Pose and her Step Jump at dinner. This was going to be her first time eating dinner in the castle.

Milady LaVain was walking down one of the many stretching hallways in the castle, muttering about dance class. "Why did zey have to frustrate me in zat way?" She muttered, storming down the hallway.

Sir Mewtwo slowly floated down the hallways thinking about Lady Daine and how he had told her everything they had ever kept a secret in the castle. He was just about to sigh when Milady LaVain jumped out at him. "Gotcha!" She shouted, and a puff of red streaming smoke came out and hit Sir Mewtwo directly in the chest. "Uhhh. . ." He groaned as he fell.

Milady LaVain just left, rubbing her necklace and smirking. Sir Mewtwo was knocked unconscious.

Okay, I will never make any announcements for stories I will write after the one I'm writing again. It just dosen't work. However, I will tell some facts about this story!

1.You say Duchess Greh-nay-dees

2.Milady LaVain is based on Vidia, a fairy from the Disney Fairies books, which I happen to enjoy.

3.Even though her name is La_Vain_, there is nothing vain about her.

4.You also say Lady Dain-ee

OK, that's all, and I'm not very good at writing, so I hope you find this enjoyable. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Did I make myself clear that you say "Day-nee"?

**Chapter 4**

Lady Daine quickly ran a pale pink-colored comb through her hair and sat it down. _I must be hasty! This is the first dinner in the castle I will eat!_ She thought as she slipped on one of her most formal, regal dresses.

She rushed to grab her gloves and put them both on her hands. She fumbled out the door. Lady Daine gripped onto the staircase railing and walked as fast as she could down the stairs.

In the grand room, which in other homes was referred to as a "den", there was a delightful aroma that

ran through the air. Lady Daine inhaled it and thought, _gooseberry pie, chocolate butter cream _

_truffles, peach crumble, tomato and mussel soup, radish salad with French bread croutons, Brussels sprouts and swan with couscous!_ She fought back the urge to lick her lips for it was not castle manners.

As Lady Daine walked into the dining room slowly, she felt as high in position as a Queen. She could almost see everyone bowing to her and curtsying.

Everyone except Milady LaVain. It was hard to picture her doing that sort of thing.

Sir McCloud did the honors of pulling her chair out for her as she daintily sat in one of the walnut colored chairs.

To her surprise, the table was as full of lively chatter as her own house. Everyone passed around dishes and laughed. They all remembered their table manners, however.

Then, silence immediately filled the dim, golden-colored dining room. A loud trumpet blasting cut the room's chatter to a halt. Lady Daine put her spoon down next to her bowl of tomato and mussel soup and listened.

"_To all of our people, in the castle and all of Mushroom Kingdom, please welcome, Prince Marth!!"_

Lady Daine was very, very close to fainting when she thought of actually meeting the Prince.

Nobody said a word when two guards escorted the Prince, who was exceedingly pale and weak looking, into the dining room.

His head held high, Prince Marth sat in the largest chair at the table, which was garnished with a red cushion.

_Welcome to ze table, Prince Marth. I understand you have done lots—no, plenty, for our kingdom._

Milady LaVain recited what she would say to Prince Marth as she ate. Then she looked down at her necklace and chuckled softly.

Duchess Grenades took a second helping of swan stuffed with couscous and gently cut a piece with her fork and knife, for if she hadn't been in a castle, she'd have eaten it with her hands.

When she swallowed, she leaned over to Lady Daine. "What's wrong with him?" She asked. "Who? Lady Daine asked. "Prince Marth!" Duchess Grenades replied, more loudly. "I've noticed that," Lady Daine said slowly. "And he looks. . .sick." She continued.

"That is because I _am_," Prince Marth said with a heavy sigh. Duchess Grenades blushed. "It was not meant to be heard," She said meekly.

"Well, do not apologize." He paused for a moment, and the rest of the castle did, too. "I am ill forever."

He said quietly.

The friendliness from the air drained and everyone ate in complete and utter silence.

Until. . .

"HELP! HELP!" Duke Yoshi ran in the dining room, his chubby feet scrambling. Then he skidded to a stop. "The Royal Hairdresser has been knocked unconscious!"

"Come look!" He shouted, forgetting his castle manners. Lady Daine immediately set her silverware down and ran to catch up with the speeding green dinosaur.

Down the halls the entire castle's residents, including Prince Marth, went. They stopped when they saw the purple and white creature limply lying in the middle of the floor.

Sir Ganondorf picked up the Royal Hairdresser and examined the burn marks in his blue coat. "Directly at his chest." He said as he ran his large green fingers over the black, crumbling pieces of cloth which had a hole burned right in the middle.

At this point, Lady Daine felt as if a knife had sliced her heart in two. _Two._ Wasn't that part of his name? Lady Daine couldn't think about it anymore. As she stared at the creature that lay in Sir Ganondorf's arms, she suddenly thought about how she cared for him. And from these thoughts, she ran away. . .

Heartbroken and sobbing.

For the rest of the night, Lady Daine acted strangely. She locked herself in her room and refused food, company, and sleep. She stayed in her room, and the only thing she could or wanted to do was repeated patterns of thinking, and brewing up more tears and crying.

Then, a small purple tornado swirled at the foot of Lady Daine's bed. A tall young woman with maroon colored lips, green eyes, and brownish-black hair loomed over Lady Daine as she looked up. She hadn't seen the tornado.

The woman was the sly Milady LaVain.

"Go away! I refuse to see anybody, nonetheless you, you bitter, heartless scoundrel!" Lady Daine yelled, and threw a pillow covered in tears at Milady LaVain's face as she dipped her head in the mass of blankets and pillows again. Milady LaVain swatted it off.

"What is wrong with you, _sweetheart?_" She asked tantalizingly.

"How did _you _get in here, you fiend?! Because as I recall, that door was locked!" Lady Daine shouted.

"I have hairpins, sweetheart. . ." Milady LaVain said, and she dangled one in the air.

Lady Daine couldn't say any more. She looked down with a tearful but solemn face.

"I have come for a very important reason. You see, darling. . ." Her eyes flashed deviously and she said slyly, "You need to tell me what you learned about zis castle's secrets." Milady LaVain set her eyes on Lady Daine and smirked.

"Well?" She asked after Lady Daine would not speak. "I. . .can't betray the Royal Hairdresser. . .I promised him I would not reveal any of those secrets." She looked into Milady LaVain's eyes and locked them. "And I intend to keep that promise." She said in hushed tones.

Milady LaVain turned away with an only slightly audible "ugh!" she shook her head and stormed out the door. When she got to the hall, she threw open her door and slammed it as hard as she could shut. "Zat is IT!! Zat is ze FINAL straw!!! I will now cause her to get in trouble before ze dance ever happens!!!" She threw a chair so it went sailing across the room.

Lady Daine felt quite content over what she had just done. Restricting Milady LaVain from one of her secrets felt. . .pure. Heroic. Lady Daine didn't know why, but she had a bad sense about that young woman.

○◘○

_Where am I?_ The Royal Hairdresser wondered for about the third time in his life. He was asleep, wherever he was. He tried to consider some possibilities. Maybe he had died and was waiting to go to Heaven. Maybe he was just asleep. Or. . .

Maybe he was in a hospital of some sort. Those weren't the only possibilities, at least for him. Maybe he was knocked unconscious. Or maybe a scientific experiment was being performed on him.

But wherever he was, no matter what was happening around his closed and fluttering eyes, Lady Daine and his last glimpses of her remained in his head. He couldn't find the right word to describe how he felt for Lady Daine. Was the word. . .love?

Then, as if he had been asleep naturally, his eyes opened slowly, and he began to take in the world around him.

○◘○

In the meeting room, Sir Ganondorf and Duke Yoshi were trying to figure out how this had happened. A crime. Committed in the castle.

Duke Yoshi squirmed nervously in his chair, wondering what he would be asked next. Sir Ganondorf

was interviewing him and asking exactly what he saw on the night of the crime.

"Well, it wasn't really-- I-- Okay, it started like this. I was walking down the halls to my room, then—then something just. . .I don't know, made me jerk backward, and at that moment all I saw was white, nothing else. Then, I found my room, and that's when I saw the Royal Hairdresser on the ground!"

Lady Aran spoke up. "Well, could it be something the Royal Hairdresser inflicted on _himself_?" She asked slowly.

Duke Yoshi shook his head. "No, I know someone _did _that to him!" He insisted in whining tones.

"Now!" The pendant on Milady LaVain's necklace shouted, and a puff of pink smoke filled the room. The spell convinced them all that Lady Daine was the one that injured the Royal Hairdresser.

"I know who did it," Milady LaVain walked into the room slowly. "Lady Daine."

Well, that's it for now!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The entire room was silent as soon as they heard the words leave Milady LaVain's dark maroon lips. _Lady Daine? A sweet girl like her?_ Lady Aran wondered.

_I wonder if I can trust this woman's notion. . ._ Thought Sir Ganondorf. Duke Yoshi was the first to speak.

"How do you know this, Milady LaVain?" He confronted the girl, who's dark eyes captured his. Then

Duke Yoshi sensed a certain darkness.

"I know because I _witnessed_ it! Now do not ask questions, you green lump!" Milady LaVain shouted,

leaning in the frightened Duke's face darkly.

Sir Ganondorf shot abruptly up from his chair. "There is no right to speak to the Duke in such a manner!" He lost his temper.

"SILENCE!!" A strongly loud voice entered the room and resulted in making the whole room jump. Everyone stared at Prince Marth in surprise, shocked to hear his voice so strong.

"Now, what happened to the Royal Hairdresser hardly matters. The fact that he comes back in time for court on Thursday is all that matters. Now this meeting can be dismissed." He said with a haughty intelligence in his voice, and he stood up and left the room.

Milady LaVain stormed down the hall to her room again, with the elegance of that of a rain cloud, thunder and all. "Zat Prince! Zat—Wait a minute! I know what to do!" She grinned menacingly. "I will rid of ze _Prince_ and accuse Lady Daine of it again!" Then she thought. "Zen she'll have to spill ze secrets to get out of being executed!"

So she snuck down the hall and came into Prince Marth's throne room. Prince Marth sat in his chair facing the window. He sighed. Without saying a word, Milady LaVain crept into the room. She rubbed the necklace and a pink sword bursted out.

She chuckled silently and held the sword in her pale hands, gripping it tightly. Prince Marth turned. Seconds later, he fell to the ground, a sword plunged through his back.

Milady LaVain dropped the sword and ran back to her room. She didn't look back.

Then, dancing lessons were to be attended.

The Royal Hairdresser took in the room around him. He sat up and looked around. "I cannot wait to see that woman again. . ." He said darkly.

He closed his eyes and tried to create a mental picture of what the castle was doing. He concentrated harder and eventually started to see them, leaving the main room.

"I hope the Royal Hairdresser is OK by court time on Thursday." Duchess Grenades said to one of her friends. "I bet Lady Daine will be glad to see him. I think she loves him." She said.

The Royal Hairdresser chuckled. _Really?_ He thought, being careful not to say it telepathically. He opened his eyes and halted his thought. Then a crash sounded. Shattered glass and wood with paint was scattered around the floor.

A person with a black, tight suit and long, blond, flowing hair stood in front of the Royal Hairdresser, eyes narrowed and ready to fight. Mascara heavily coated the eyes of the girl, and her lips were painted a dark black color.

"Lady Daine?" The Royal Hairdresser wondered, but the girl said nothing. She resembled Lady Daine to some extent, but her face was darker. The girl did not speak a word, and she took a pistol from her belt.

The Royal Hairdresser made a shield and blocked the bullet. It fell to the floor with a clunk. "Lady Daine, I cannot understand why you are trying--" He ducked and teleported behind her. "Well then," He did a tempting smile and leaned on her shoulder, "I will simply have to join you in this strange mission." He said, and she turned around, only to see that he had vanished.

The girl looked up and saw him again, his arms crossed and he was looking down, smiling. In an instant, the girl was sent to the ground, just seconds after she had seen the Royal Hairdresser, a strange purple ball flying out the window, sparks flying. It had knocked her down.

"Who are you??!" The girl demanded, standing up and looking the creature that loomed over her in the eye. He returned the glance but quickly stopped it. "That is not to be known, and if you continue to fight me, I will have you blown into space!" Now he was holding the neck of her black suit up with his three fingers.

_At least I have come to the realization that this is not Lady Daine._ He knew exactly who she was. An agent for the AWS.

"I suggest you leave, _now_." The Royal Hairdresser spoke fiercely. "And if I stick to my will and my mission?" The girl shot back. "Then you must receive a fatal battle. . ." His voice trailed off with a strong darkness.

The girl raised her pistol again, and she pointed it at the Royal Hairdresser, who disposed of it with simply his mind, and it floated as if someone was holding it. The girl moved as if to dodge a bullet, but as she came back, the creature was gone, and the pistol floated around her, as if the holder of it was circling her.

Then it fired. Once. Three times. The girl screamed, and she fell to the floor. She heard his voice echoing off the walls in booming hoarse laughter. "Now, you cower in fear as a mere rabbit would, hm?" He insinuated, trying to unlock her inner strength by taunting her.

"You are weak. Feeble, and you will never defeat one of such power as I have." He saw her rev up and growl. She stood up, fists trembling and began fiercely attacking the Royal Hairdresser. "More! More! Wonderful!" The Royal Hairdresser shouted. he knew if she had more strength, he would have more, and he would rid of her.

She let out her exhausted breaths, and stopped rapidly attacking. She looked up and awaited her defeat. The Royal Hairdresser raised his arm and blue fire curled and twisted around his outstretched hand. The girl felt a tight constriction around her neck, and she fell, her lifeless body on the ground.

Lady Aran roamed the halls and was planning to read in the library when she came across the throne room. She looked in and screamed. "Prince Marth!!" She screeched.

The sight of the Prince on the floor, limp, was very disturbing. She took action, only running down the hall and screaming. "HELP!! HELP!!! THE PRINCE IS GONE!! KILLED!!" She screamed.

All of a sudden, Milady LaVain stopped her in her tracks. "Don't. . .take. . .anozer. . .step." Lady Aran was puzzled. "I don't have time for this, Milady!" She shouted, and accidentally swiped her hand across her necklace.

Milady LaVain stared at her in shock. Then her face darkened. Her eyes flashed cruelly, and she lowered her arms. "Touch it. . .and you're _doomed_." "What?" Lady Aran asked. Then, Milady LaVain rubbed the necklace, and in an instant, Lady Aran forgot what had happened and Milady LaVain was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The entire room was silent as soon as they heard the words leave Milady LaVain's dark maroon lips. _Lady Daine? A sweet girl like her?_ Lady Aran wondered.

_I wonder if I can trust this woman's notion. . ._ Thought Sir Ganondorf. Duke Yoshi was the first to speak.

"How do you know this, Milady LaVain?" He confronted the girl, who's dark eyes captured his. Then

Duke Yoshi sensed a certain darkness.

"I know because I _witnessed_ it! Now do not ask questions, you green lump!" Milady LaVain shouted,

leaning in the frightened Duke's face darkly.

Sir Ganondorf shot abruptly up from his chair. "There is no right to speak to the Duke in such a manner!" He lost his temper.

"SILENCE!!" A strongly loud voice entered the room and resulted in making the whole room jump. Everyone stared at Prince Marth in surprise, shocked to hear his voice so strong.

"Now, what happened to the Royal Hairdresser hardly matters. The fact that he comes back in time for court on Thursday is all that matters. Now this meeting can be dismissed." He said with a haughty intelligence in his voice, and he stood up and left the room.

Milady LaVain stormed down the hall to her room again, with the elegance of that of a rain cloud, thunder and all. "Zat Prince! Zat—Wait a minute! I know what to do!" She grinned menacingly. "I will rid of ze _Prince_ and accuse Lady Daine of it again!" Then she thought. "Zen she'll have to spill ze secrets to get out of being executed!"

So she snuck down the hall and came into Prince Marth's throne room. Prince Marth sat in his chair facing the window. He sighed. Without saying a word, Milady LaVain crept into the room. She rubbed the necklace and a pink sword bursted out.

She chuckled silently and held the sword in her pale hands, gripping it tightly. Prince Marth turned. Seconds later, he fell to the ground, a sword plunged through his back.

Milady LaVain dropped the sword and ran back to her room. She didn't look back.

Then, dancing lessons were to be attended.

The Royal Hairdresser took in the room around him. He sat up and looked around. "I cannot wait to see that woman again. . ." He said darkly.

He closed his eyes and tried to create a mental picture of what the castle was doing. He concentrated harder and eventually started to see them, leaving the main room.

"I hope the Royal Hairdresser is OK by court time on Thursday." Duchess Grenades said to one of her friends. "I bet Lady Daine will be glad to see him. I think she loves him." She said.

The Royal Hairdresser chuckled. _Really?_ He thought, being careful not to say it telepathically. He opened his eyes and halted his thought. Then a crash sounded. Shattered glass and wood with paint was scattered around the floor.

A person with a black, tight suit and long, blond, flowing hair stood in front of the Royal Hairdresser, eyes narrowed and ready to fight. Mascara heavily coated the eyes of the girl, and her lips were painted a dark black color.

"Lady Daine?" The Royal Hairdresser wondered, but the girl said nothing. She resembled Lady Daine to some extent, but her face was darker. The girl did not speak a word, and she took a pistol from her belt.

The Royal Hairdresser made a shield and blocked the bullet. It fell to the floor with a clunk. "Lady Daine, I cannot understand why you are trying--" He ducked and teleported behind her. "Well then," He did a tempting smile and leaned on her shoulder, "I will simply have to join you in this strange mission." He said, and she turned around, only to see that he had vanished.

The girl looked up and saw him again, his arms crossed and he was looking down, smiling. In an instant, the girl was sent to the ground, just seconds after she had seen the Royal Hairdresser, a strange purple ball flying out the window, sparks flying. It had knocked her down.

"Who are you??!" The girl demanded, standing up and looking the creature that loomed over her in the eye. He returned the glance but quickly stopped it. "That is not to be known, and if you continue to fight me, I will have you blown into space!" Now he was holding the neck of her black suit up with his three fingers.

_At least I have come to the realization that this is not Lady Daine._ He knew exactly who she was. An agent for the AWS.

"I suggest you leave, _now_." The Royal Hairdresser spoke fiercely. "And if I stick to my will and my mission?" The girl shot back. "Then you must receive a fatal battle. . ." His voice trailed off with a strong darkness.

The girl raised her pistol again, and she pointed it at the Royal Hairdresser, who disposed of it with simply his mind, and it floated as if someone was holding it. The girl moved as if to dodge a bullet, but as she came back, the creature was gone, and the pistol floated around her, as if the holder of it was circling her.

Then it fired. Once. Three times. The girl screamed, and she fell to the floor. She heard his voice echoing off the walls in booming hoarse laughter. "Now, you cower in fear as a mere rabbit would, hm?" He insinuated, trying to unlock her inner strength by taunting her.

"You are weak. Feeble, and you will never defeat one of such power as I have." He saw her rev up and growl. She stood up, fists trembling and began fiercely attacking the Royal Hairdresser. "More! More! Wonderful!" The Royal Hairdresser shouted. he knew if she had more strength, he would have more, and he would rid of her.

She let out her exhausted breaths, and stopped rapidly attacking. She looked up and awaited her defeat. The Royal Hairdresser raised his arm and blue fire curled and twisted around his outstretched hand. The girl felt a tight constriction around her neck, and she fell, her lifeless body on the ground.

Lady Aran roamed the halls and was planning to read in the library when she came across the throne room. She looked in and screamed. "Prince Marth!!" She screeched.

The sight of the Prince on the floor, limp, was very disturbing. She took action, only running down the hall and screaming. "HELP!! HELP!!! THE PRINCE IS GONE!! KILLED!!" She screamed.

All of a sudden, Milady LaVain stopped her in her tracks. "Don't. . .take. . .anozer. . .step." Lady Aran was puzzled. "I don't have time for this, Milady!" She shouted, and accidentally swiped her hand across her necklace.

Milady LaVain stared at her in shock. Then her face darkened. Her eyes flashed cruelly, and she lowered her arms. "Touch it. . .and you're _doomed_." "What?" Lady Aran asked. Then, Milady LaVain rubbed the necklace, and in an instant, Lady Aran forgot what had happened and Milady LaVain was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

The entire room was silent as soon as they heard the words leave Milady LaVain's dark maroon lips. _Lady Daine? A sweet girl like her?_ Lady Aran wondered.

_I wonder if I can trust this woman's notion. . ._ Thought Sir Ganondorf. Duke Yoshi was the first to speak.

"How do you know this, Milady LaVain?" He confronted the girl, who's dark eyes captured his. Then

Duke Yoshi sensed a certain darkness.

"I know because I _witnessed_ it! Now do not ask questions, you green lump!" Milady LaVain shouted,

leaning in the frightened Duke's face darkly.

Sir Ganondorf shot abruptly up from his chair. "There is no right to speak to the Duke in such a manner!" He lost his temper.

"SILENCE!!" A strongly loud voice entered the room and resulted in making the whole room jump. Everyone stared at Prince Marth in surprise, shocked to hear his voice so strong.

"Now, what happened to the Royal Hairdresser hardly matters. The fact that he comes back in time for court on Thursday is all that matters. Now this meeting can be dismissed." He said with a haughty intelligence in his voice, and he stood up and left the room.

Milady LaVain stormed down the hall to her room again, with the elegance of that of a rain cloud, thunder and all. "Zat Prince! Zat—Wait a minute! I know what to do!" She grinned menacingly. "I will rid of ze _Prince_ and accuse Lady Daine of it again!" Then she thought. "Zen she'll have to spill ze secrets to get out of being executed!"

So she snuck down the hall and came into Prince Marth's throne room. Prince Marth sat in his chair facing the window. He sighed. Without saying a word, Milady LaVain crept into the room. She rubbed the necklace and a pink sword bursted out.

She chuckled silently and held the sword in her pale hands, gripping it tightly. Prince Marth turned. Seconds later, he fell to the ground, a sword plunged through his back.

Milady LaVain dropped the sword and ran back to her room. She didn't look back.

Then, dancing lessons were to be attended.

The Royal Hairdresser took in the room around him. He sat up and looked around. "I cannot wait to see that woman again. . ." He said darkly.

He closed his eyes and tried to create a mental picture of what the castle was doing. He concentrated harder and eventually started to see them, leaving the main room.

"I hope the Royal Hairdresser is OK by court time on Thursday." Duchess Grenades said to one of her friends. "I bet Lady Daine will be glad to see him. I think she loves him." She said.

The Royal Hairdresser chuckled. _Really?_ He thought, being careful not to say it telepathically. He opened his eyes and halted his thought. Then a crash sounded. Shattered glass and wood with paint was scattered around the floor.

A person with a black, tight suit and long, blond, flowing hair stood in front of the Royal Hairdresser, eyes narrowed and ready to fight. Mascara heavily coated the eyes of the girl, and her lips were painted a dark black color.

"Lady Daine?" The Royal Hairdresser wondered, but the girl said nothing. She resembled Lady Daine to some extent, but her face was darker. The girl did not speak a word, and she took a pistol from her belt.

The Royal Hairdresser made a shield and blocked the bullet. It fell to the floor with a clunk. "Lady Daine, I cannot understand why you are trying--" He ducked and teleported behind her. "Well then," He did a tempting smile and leaned on her shoulder, "I will simply have to join you in this strange mission." He said, and she turned around, only to see that he had vanished.

The girl looked up and saw him again, his arms crossed and he was looking down, smiling. In an instant, the girl was sent to the ground, just seconds after she had seen the Royal Hairdresser, a strange purple ball flying out the window, sparks flying. It had knocked her down.

"Who are you??!" The girl demanded, standing up and looking the creature that loomed over her in the eye. He returned the glance but quickly stopped it. "That is not to be known, and if you continue to fight me, I will have you blown into space!" Now he was holding the neck of her black suit up with his three fingers.

_At least I have come to the realization that this is not Lady Daine._ He knew exactly who she was. An agent for the AWS.

"I suggest you leave, _now_." The Royal Hairdresser spoke fiercely. "And if I stick to my will and my mission?" The girl shot back. "Then you must receive a fatal battle. . ." His voice trailed off with a strong darkness.

The girl raised her pistol again, and she pointed it at the Royal Hairdresser, who disposed of it with simply his mind, and it floated as if someone was holding it. The girl moved as if to dodge a bullet, but as she came back, the creature was gone, and the pistol floated around her, as if the holder of it was circling her.

Then it fired. Once. Three times. The girl screamed, and she fell to the floor. She heard his voice echoing off the walls in booming hoarse laughter. "Now, you cower in fear as a mere rabbit would, hm?" He insinuated, trying to unlock her inner strength by taunting her.

"You are weak. Feeble, and you will never defeat one of such power as I have." He saw her rev up and growl. She stood up, fists trembling and began fiercely attacking the Royal Hairdresser. "More! More! Wonderful!" The Royal Hairdresser shouted. he knew if she had more strength, he would have more, and he would rid of her.

She let out her exhausted breaths, and stopped rapidly attacking. She looked up and awaited her defeat. The Royal Hairdresser raised his arm and blue fire curled and twisted around his outstretched hand. The girl felt a tight constriction around her neck, and she fell, her lifeless body on the ground.

Lady Aran roamed the halls and was planning to read in the library when she came across the throne room. She looked in and screamed. "Prince Marth!!" She screeched.

The sight of the Prince on the floor, limp, was very disturbing. She took action, only running down the hall and screaming. "HELP!! HELP!!! THE PRINCE IS GONE!! KILLED!!" She screamed.

All of a sudden, Milady LaVain stopped her in her tracks. "Don't. . .take. . .anozer. . .step." Lady Aran was puzzled. "I don't have time for this, Milady!" She shouted, and accidentally swiped her hand across her necklace.

Milady LaVain stared at her in shock. Then her face darkened. Her eyes flashed cruelly, and she lowered her arms. "Touch it. . .and you're _doomed_." "What?" Lady Aran asked. Then, Milady LaVain rubbed the necklace, and in an instant, Lady Aran forgot what had happened and Milady LaVain was gone.


End file.
